Blinded By U
by Scooby176
Summary: Laley fic,Now has JakePeyton, KarenKeith and Brathan. The new relationship between Luke and Hales has left some broken hearts how will they mend and how can two best friends make their relationship work. CHAP 6 NOW UP!
1. Blinded By U

Hey i don't own any of the One Tree Hill cast or any lyris featured but i did write the two poems not that they're shakespeare or anything. Chap 2 soon!

* * *

Chapter 1

Haley wiped off the counter and switched off the lights. Lucas drifted up the street towards something resembling the way things used to be.

And there she was, closing up the café as she'd done for a few years now. She was closing that café, wiping that counter, switching off those lights with the same tired but upbeat manor she'd been doing before she and Nathan had got together, before I'd joined the team, before me and Brooke, or me and Peyton. My best friend took off her apron and grabbed her jacket as she'd done when we were normal, before things changed.

**_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me to the place where i find peace again_**

Lucas leaned against the door and tapped the back of his hand against the glass, he made Haley jump but when she saw who it was that smile shot across her face. The smile Lucas liked to think was for him, only when she saw him, her best friend. Sure she'd light up with love and affection when Nathan looked at her but that smile right there, he had always thought was for him and him alone.

She stepped out and locked the door behind her

'So what do I owe this pleasure?' Haley referred to the lack of Lucas lately.

'Come on I haven't been the only one getting all coupled up,' Lucas said smiling and watching her for any reaction.

'Yeah...so you decided where your melodrama's going?' Haley asked as they wandered in no particular direction.

**_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything_**

'Not really it's a toss up between me becoming a cheerleader or declaring my love for you,' Lucas joked.

'Please like I don't already know your extra curricular activities,' Haley joined in; it felt good to be silly, instead of being part of the drama.

'Ha Ha, your wrong anyway I was gonna declare my love for ya,' Lucas kept it going as they made their way along the dock.

'Sorry your too late I'm in love with Brooke,' Haley joked which only made Lucas the tiniest bit frustrated with her for not being more open to the idea.

'That's it, Haley James you're going over this dock,' Lucas picked up Haley, his arms wrapped around her waist as he hoisted her up, not getting her anywhere near the edge of the dock because she wriggled and screamed with laughter so much he had to put her down.

**_And how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_**

Little jolts of laughter were given as they calmed down and couldn't help but be still, staring out over the ocean. Lucas leaned against a crate as Haley sat down on one.

'It's weird isn't it?' Lucas said looking down.

'What?' Haley looked kinda concerned and kinda puzzled.

'How everything's changed, how it used to be you and me, hanging out,' Lucas was searching for simplicity in a complicated world.

'You're forgetting Mouth, Fergie, you know the _riverside gang_,' Haley tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'Haley...I don't mean...'

'I know, things change but you know we won't, we survived me liking Nathan,' Haley didn't want Lucas upset.

'Did we...forget it,' Lucas kept his eyes on the ground. He really didn't want the complications; he wanted to go back to when before he joined the team.

Haley sat down next to her best friend and said, 'I get the feeling that being one of the most popular guys in town with enough girls to have an orgy and a real talent aren't enough for ya'.

Lucas looked up, 'I was happy, sure I wanted to beat down Dan and Nathan and show em how good I am, that he made a mistake leaving me and mom, that he was wrong and all I wanted was to prove it, this whole team thing...I don't need it, I get mine at the river court'.

'Come on, you were always hung up on Peyton and getting Brooke...you've defended that decision from the beginning, it's only when you hit a rough patch that you wanna bail, Lucas just...be happy, you and Nathan are civil, you've got a girlfriend and talent,' Haley wasn't up for the moping.

**_You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall_**

Lucas could tell Haley didn't want him feeling sorry for himself, 'You're right I've always wanted it, all of it, the spot, the girl...guess you always want what you can't have'.

'Or the grass is always greener on the other side,' Haley chipped in.

'Or you don't know what you got till it's gone,' Lucas was slipping again.

'I better get home,' Haley got up and smiled before leaving, 'see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah see ya...Haley' Lucas needed to know.

'Yeah Lucas I miss it to,' Haley almost whispered before she made her way home and left Lucas there thinking about her. Lucas sat there as the night thickened and Haley's scent was swept away by that stealing wind.

**_You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now_**

I guess she's right, I have always wanted everything he had, all the chances, and opportunities. Nathan had everything handed to him, even Haley. He messes up and she still takes it. He's a good guy really, I'm just being broody. That's a good sign, means things are getting back to normal with basketball cancelled. The only thing separating me from my world is Brooke, Peyton and Nathan. Nah just joking. School tomorrow. I don't not want my girlfriend or Peyton or being on the team and civil to Nathan, its just I miss my old world sometimes. And I feel a hell of a lot better knowing she misses it to, even if only slightly.

  
**_'cause you're all i want  
You are all i need  
You are everything, everything_**


	2. For U

Chapter 2

English class and the rows of laid back teens with nothing to do but listen to Mr Sumner were ready for the bell, more than ready.

'Okay now poetry people, the form in which great thinkers have expressed themselves, Keats, Blake and the ever popular Shakespeare...now it's your chance, I want you to pick any person in this class and write a poem about them, any form about one another and let these be something above the kindergarten level people...but I don't want names mentioned okay, it'll be fun to guess'

I looked around the classroom; I was not pairing up with Nathan, no matter what progress was made. It would be way awkward to do it with either Brooke or Peyton, thank god above for Haley James. I can tell her and Nathan are edging towards each other, as soon as that bell goes he'll be racing over to kiss her and she'll be racing over to research him for her epic poem. It doesn't matter, it's just assignment.

**_I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existance  
It was never good enough_**

The bell rang and those kids were gone. Lucas wandered down the hall, hands in pockets and eyes wandering. Haley jogged to catch up with him.

'Hey where you off in such a hurry you can't wait for me?' Haley smiled.

'Nowhere just thought you and Nathan were' Lucas was trying his best not to say something of the kindergarten level.

**_Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_**

'Were making out? No just had to ask Mr Sumner a question, come on lets get lunch,' they walked away laughing, joking, together.

**_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You_**

They settled down on the bench and dug into their food, Haley waited for a while before asking who he was gonna write about but Lucas wasn't budging.

'Come on, Peyton? Brooke? Okay, Nathan?' Haley was obviously not gonna get an answer.

'Yeah...well nah, not gonna tell,' Lucas teased playfully.

'Come on Lucas,' Haley almost pleaded.

'Okay, you tell me who you're writing about and I'll tell you who I am,' Lucas knew had negotiated himself a stalemate, neither was gonna tell.

_**Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man**_

Brooke quickly approached red bag over shoulder and flirtatious attitude in check. Haley saw her coming and started packing away her lunch. Lucas looked up and was greeted with a kiss. Haley felt a little uneasy, so she got up and got the attention of Lucas by accident.

'Hales where ya goin?' Lucas pulled away from Brooke.

'Just gotta do something,' Haley lied and Lucas could tell.

'Hales stay,' Lucas said quietly.

'Let her do her tutor thing,' Brooke said playing with Lucas's shirt.

'Yeah Lucas gotta go do my tutor thing,' Haley said sweetly but sarcastically.

Lucas watched her walk away as Brooke spoke.

_**I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see**_

That evening the two best friends spent their alone time in their rooms working on their up and coming masterpieces.

Haley looked at the paper in front of her and realised how much she didn't like what she saw, this feeling only lasted for a second. The moment of dislike wasn't owed to any academic mistake but that she bared her should on that piece of paper and she needed that second to know that she had to say what was written, if only once.

Lucas picked up the freshly printed page of his first poem; he was confused how the poem had change from line one to the end. He was determined to define the relationship it had been so cloudy, the person he'd intended to write about wasn't his best friend; it was the only girl he ever wanted. Lucas stuffed the paper in his bag and resolved himself not to read it out loud tomorrow.

**_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You_**

To Be Continued...


	3. I can tell u N E thing except this

Thanks for the reviews Jade, Mandy8706, Mis, belle and Agel15 they are really appreciated and this chap is for you guys. i wrote the poem so be kind and accept it, thanks. Plus i don't own the lyrics from the goo goo dolls.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The rows of teenagers were exact as they were yesterday; Haley sat at the front, Nathan at the back Lucas in the middle, Peyton to his right and Brooke to his left. Lucas kept his eyes down as Mr Sumner paced the room spouting his philosophy on literature. Lucas figured if he kept his eyes down and didn't make contact with the teachers he'd get out of it.

'Now I know you're probably all shaking in your boots and my process of selection isn't going to make it any easier on you, sorry, I'm going to scan down the register and whichever name my finger lands on you're it! Good luck'

Not a person in that classroom didn't close their eyes and hope for their dignity to be spared, except Haley, she sat calmly, took a deep breath and waited. Mr Sumner's finger landed on the page with a thud.

'Okay we have Lucas Scott, come on up,' Mr Sumner said full of cheer.

'Sir can I just not,' Lucas surprised the whole class as they all turned to look at him; he only noticed when she looked at him. And it passed through him, that feeling whenever he thought about her, hit him hard and he knew it was now or never, 'actually sir I'm gonna do it'.

All eyes were on Lucas as he made his way up to the front of the class, his printed page in hand. Anticipation filled everyone except her, she didn't expect it.

_**And i'd give up forever to touch you, **_

_**'Cause i know you feel me somehow,**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be,**_

_**And i don't want to go home right now**_

'This is just, it's called I can tell you anything, and here it is...

_I can tell you anything,_

_And you know just what to say,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_You're smart enough to know,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_The drama in our lives,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_You're beautiful,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_Understanding is what you are,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_And you don't bring me down,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_Laughter so clear,_

_I can't tell you this,_

_The feeling when you're near,_

_I can't tell you this,_

_Cause you'd never understand,_

_I can't tell you this,_

_I miss what never was,_

_I can't tell you this,_

_Cause you don't belong to me,_

_I can tell you anything,_

_Except what you mean to me'_.

Every word left the people in that classroom in shock, Lucas barely looked at anyone, he never even once looked at the piece of paper in his hand, he didn't need to, he knew every line.

Brooke wasn't clear on who it was about but she had this worrying feeling it wasn't her; Peyton had inklings at the beginning of his speech that it was her he was talking about but when his eyes darted to the girl in the front row at that line, only a few keen observers knew who he couldn't tell how he felt. Nathan was watching Haley the whole time, and he caught it, he kept quiet though, he knew he might be wrong. Peyton knew otherwise.

'Well Mr Scott thank you for some work that really touched on who you are and Lucas's poem illustrates this brilliantly, he uses the word 'I' quit often showing that even when we write about others which could be taken as a piece completely revolved around them its always the writer or poet whose is really shown, with everything you write you reveal more of yourself, thank you Lucas. Mind sharing who it was about?'

The class waited and so did Lucas, he looked at Peyton, the girl he'd had a crush on forever, he looked at Brooke, his girlfriend who showed him fun, he looked at Nathan who was getting ready to kick Lucas's ass and then he looked at Haley. She was definitely not expecting it, Lucas wasn't ready to lose her, he wasn't ready for her to say that she didn't feel the same; he wasn't ready for everything to change all over again.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies,**_

_**When everthing feels like the movies,**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

'No,' as Lucas said that one word, some were curious, some slightly calmed, some slightly worried and some slightly wanting her name to be echoed across the classroom.

Haley closed her eyes and she flinched as Lucas sat down, closing the door on that possibility.

'Okay next will be...-' Mr Sumner carried on till the bell.

Lucas almost ran out of there, Nathan tried to get to Haley but she was already catching up to Lucas. Brooke was just confused and was dragged away by Peyton. Haley jogged once more to Lucas, and neither were smiling this time.

'Lucas...Lucas...Lucas!' Haley wasn't going to give up.

'What?' Lucas said when finally turning around.

'What was that? Who was that about?' Haley searched his face for the answer.

'It doesn't matter,' Lucas tried to play it down.

'It does matter. I need to know,' Haley was breathing hard and her face was one of vulnerability.

Lucas finally met her gaze; he pulled her close and kissed her. All the things he didn't say were felt when held her. Tightly fitted together the burst they felt was huge, it was time enough, it was long coming, it wasn't real. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to tell her I think about her a lot and when I lay on my bed, I wanted her to know that with Brooke and Peyton there were just girls, nothing in comparison, just curiosity. I wanted Haley to know that when she said how she felt about Nathan it hit me like a truck and I never got over it. I wanted her to know that every time she kisses him I get so jealous I have to leave the room. I wanted her to know, but I was scared. She needed to know, why so she could tell her new friend Peyton that there's still a chance, so she could calm Nathan down, fine, I'll play along. I wanted something completely different but it doesn't matter what I want, as long as she's happy.

**_And i don't want the world to see me_**

**_cause i don't think that they'd understand,_**

**_When everything's made to be broken,_**

**_I just want you to know who i am._**

'It was about Peyton okay, don't tell Brooke,' Lucas pushed the words out softly and left with his heart heavy.

Haley couldn't breath as he left, it was so close, he was so close. I almost let it slip, didn't I. How much I wanted him to say it was me. How much I wanted him to tell me that he loved me, I should grow up. This isn't some Dawson's freaks movie. He's all over the place, even if he did want me he'd think otherwise in a matter of weeks. But I'll never know, hopeless aren't I? Maybe he'll turn around, he'll run back to me and kiss me and tell me how much he needs me. I should get back to Nathan. Haley suddenly realised she was crying, small tears, easy enough to wipe away, harder to forget. She gave herself a reality check and saw the great boyfriend she had in front of her and the best friend now so far away.

_**I just want you to know who I am**__**  
  
I just want you to know who I am**_

I just want you to know who I am


	4. For U Alone

Hey thanks so much for the reviews! This is the last chapter and its dedicated to the dudes who reviewed this fic LiLvBallcutie, Lor, Mandy8706, amanda, Agel15, belle, Mis and jade, this is also dedicated to the guy who i am really into, my inspiration, David you bring out the best in me and I'm not sure if i can tell u to ur face, so its written here. Thanks and luvs to u all.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Nathan had to sit down; the words that came out of Haley's mouth were shocking to him.

'Nathan I just I'm...I don't feel the way a girlfriend should feel about her boyfriend,' Haley just couldn't find the right words.

'I haven't been a jerk in ages, I just don't get it,' Nathan said in disbelief.

Haley squatted in front of him, 'Its not that you haven't been great but I don't feel the way I used to and I'm so sorry for that'.

'So you don't like me? Or is it you don't love me?' Nathan began to get defensive.

'I really like you,' Haley said weakly, 'but I don't...'

Nathan stood, 'I get it, it's fine'.

Nathan almost made it out of the door when he said, 'I'm a way better kisser than him, just you remember that'.

Haley smiled but was deep down worried, Nathan knew but he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He'd come along way. Haley slumped down on her bed hoping she'd made the right choice. She knew she had because she was going for what her heart wanted.

Another school day and the hoards of students made their ways through the halls Brooke was questioning Lucas about his poem and Peyton saw how Nathan slumped down into his chair giving Lucas the good old fashioned western show down stare of hatred. As they all took their seats Haley ran in.

'I'm sorry I'm late sir,' Haley said as she sat down.

'That's fine Miss James you can be our first reader today,' Mr. Sumner gave her what he thought was a little punishment but Haley was so scared as she rose from her seat.

Lucas's heart jumped and the tense atmosphere got thicker as Haley stood at the front of the classroom. Haley didn't know what she was doing, the feeling of uncertainty scared her, losing Nathan scared her. She cared about him and that was what she wanted, to be with Nathan, but that became uncertain as soon as she starting writing the other night and grew when she heard Lucas speak. She didn't know if he was talking about her, but it gave that push to say how she felt.

'It's not very long and it doesn't really rhyme, and it's titled For You Alone-

_**Broken, tarnished that's what you think you are,**_

_**But you're so much more than you think,**_

_**You struggle for perfection when its already there,**_

_**You've proven yourself to everyone,**_

_**You never needed to with me,**_

_**Held down you rise,**_

_**In the darkness you'd see me through**_

_**I've always known you,**_

_**New things excite you,**_

_**Yet you keep me near,**_

_**I fear that it is from fear,**_

_**Of losing the integrity of your status,**_

_**But then we laugh and you wipe my tears,**_

_**And I realise how foolish I was to think you didn't care,**_

_**So I'll be here if only for a while,**_

_**And although you may not have all of me, you'll always have my smile,**_

_**This is for you and you alone,**_

_**The one that stretches from ear to ear and shows how much I need you here,**_

_**When I feel like letting go, you're everything I need to know,**_

_**Touches and kisses we might never share,**_

_**But my smile is always there,**_

_**For you and you alone'.**_

Lucas's smile got wider with each line and as she only looked at him as she spoke he knew. He knew how she felt, everyone knew, including Nathan and Brooke. Of course Nathan had come along way from being a jerk but he couldn't take this. Nathan got up and left. Brooke sat with her mouth open and ready to kick tutor girl's ass. Mr. Sumner didn't even call after Nathan, as he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with him. So he proceeded with his lesson. Haley felt the swell of guilt as Nathan left.

'So Miss James again we have the 'I' factor and can you tell us who this is about?' Mr. Sumner had that smile where he was trying to look interested but didn't really care.

Haley took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the ground as she said, 'Yeah Lucas Scott'.

Adrenaline ran threw Haley as she sat down, her heart thumping, her legs and hands shaking frantically as she sat down once again. Lucas looked at her and knew she'd been so brave to say it out loud he needed to show her he would to.

'Mr. Sumner please forgive me for what I have to do,' Lucas said standing pulled Haley up and kissed her.

Haley was thrown, Lucas was so happy. It was even better than what he had imagined. That burst he wanted to feel was like the fourth of July. Haley and Lucas couldn't help smiling as Mr. Sumner sat them down and gave them certain comments on classroom conduct but they couldn't stop smiling.

Brooke wasn't smiling. Peyton saw her go to stand up and she held her back.

'I can't believe this, I'm your girlfriend, you don't just kiss other girls in front of me,' Brooke said as she wriggled to get from Peyton.

'Brooke I'm sorry I...shouldn't have lead you on,' Lucas tried to make it better but it wasn't going down well, 'but you remember last night, you're not my girlfriend anymore, I'm sorry'.

Brooke calmed herself down, 'whatever!' she said before storming off.

Mr. Sumner couldn't believe it, 'What is wrong with you people?'

Mr. Sumner ran after his missing students leaving Haley and Lucas to look at each other, the guilt rising once more. The rest of the classroom was buzzing, the noise was high as everyone discussed the 'Days of Our lives' like scene played out before them.

Lucas stepped towards Haley, but she couldn't take it.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you, look at what we've done,' Haley said so very clearly upset.

'Haley just believe me when I say that they'll get over it, date other people, but I don't wanna be with anyone else,' Lucas was being as brave as he could as there were about twenty other people listening in.

Haley took a look around before she made her dash for the door, Lucas followed along with Peyton and the rest of the class. Haley made it to the end of the hall before she turned around to ask Lucas to leave her alone.

'No way, I've left this alone for too long, do you know the first time I thought about you and me being together was like when I was ten Haley, I don't have that with anyone else, I don't want that with anyone else, so no I'm not leaving you alone, I love you,' Lucas was making his declarations, getting what had been growing for so long out in the open.

The entire English class was there waiting for the climax, some left but most were taken back when he said it. Haley just couldn't believe it.

'Lucas you can't love me, as a friend maybe but...' Haley tried to reason it away but he wouldn't let her.

'I love you,' he said holding her hands, 'I LOVE HALEY JAMES!' he shouted to the class. Cheers were filling up the hall and members of staff were alerted, 'and it's not logical but...'

This time Haley knew what to do, she was never really that experienced with guys but Nathan had helped her this way. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. The way she wanted to be kissed, the way Lucas wanted to kiss her. Soon the students were shuffled away and the day ended with the janitors sweeping the hallway, but in the distance were two best friends holding each other, loving each other on their way home.


	5. My GirlLife doesn't totally suck

Don't worry those out there; I'm not putting Brooke with Jake, now breathe. This is at the request of those who wanted me to update so this is for you guys. luv y'all. this is only a tiny segment, more in depth chaps to come. But who will i put with who, it's up to you guys!

* * *

Brooke sat outside the school walls wondering why she never caught a break, why things never seemed to go her way. The grass lay out in front of her perfect unlike her love life. Brooke thought to herself that she should have seen it coming but when Lucas broke up with her yesterday and told her how he felt about Haley it was about as shocking as getting hit by a dump truck. She sniffed as she blinked away her tears fearing that love would never love her back.

Jake saw Brooke sitting all alone on that bench next to that whacked out blue rock. Holding Jenny he realised how he hoped that years from now his daughter wouldn't be sitting all alone crying.

'Hey I heard about Lucas and Haley,' Jake started off pathetically trying to be nice.

'Good for you,' Brooke said not meaning to take her anger out on him.

Jake sat down and pulled Jenny onto his lap, 'come on you can't be upset around Jenny she's too cute'.

Brooke passed a brief smile his way and that was enough invitation for him, 'look I've gotta work tonight could you hang out with me'.

'Why?' Brooke looked sceptically his way.

'Cause I'm a very sensitive boy and god knows what could happen to me on my way home,' Jake saw another hint of a smile and knew he'd gotten through, 'I need protection'.

'I think you can manage perfectly well, but as Jenny's here I can't very well turn her down,' Brooke said as she played with Jenny's fingers, which were so tiny and precious Brooke couldn't help but adore her.

'Okay I'll meet you in an hour at Karen's café?' Jake said standing up.

'Okay,' Brooke said no longer weeping but with the brave face she had adopted.

'See you later,' Jake walked away, he wanted to show her that life didn't totally suck.

* * *

Lucas held Hales as she continued to do her homework. He couldn't help looking at their current situation and being so content that he smiled like a fool. Hales started to notice.

'What you smiling at?' Haley said warily.

**_I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_**

'My girl,' Lucas smiled as he jumped off his single bed and proceeded to belt out the worst version of the four tops My Girl ever heard but nothing was deterring him from making her smile.

'I got sunshine on a cloudy day…' he also proceeded in doing some over the top cheesy dance moves, this could have resulted in Hales loosing respect for him but it was just too cute. He obviously couldn't sing a note.

'Come on Lucas we've got work to do,' Haley pulled on his grey hoodie, which made him fall to his knees but Lucas was on fire.

'I guess you say, what can make me feel this way,' Lucas sang even as Haley decided to tickle him.

Karen walked into her home and could hear the shouts from Lucas, 'MY GIRL! MY GIRL, Haley you're throwing me off'.

'That was the idea Casanova,' Haley said as she got back on the bed and took up her pencil and pad and started scribbling away. Lucas dragged himself off the floor and lay next to her, his summer sky blue eyes taking in the sight of her. Haley glanced at him and started to become nervous, 'What?'

'Nothing,' Lucas said like a twelve year old, '…just thinking maybe you're a little bit weirded out by _us_'.

'No I'm not,' Haley said as if the suggestion was purely ridiculous before saying in unison with Luke, 'Yes'.

'Not to the point of repulsion hopefully,' Lucas started.

Haley dropped her working utensils immediately to rectify this. She turned to him in a rush and her words flew out of her mouth, 'no, no, no not repulsion or disgust or anything resembling a negative feeling toward you, it's just we're best friends and I was so determined not to be Joey'.

'Ha Ha,' Lucas let out and in response Haley punched his shoulder and put on her you-did-not-just-say-that face, 'Hales don't worry you're way prettier than Joey'.

Haley took in the compliment as best she could. It made her stomach flip with anxiety. So many things to worry about, what if it never worked? What if she'd ruined everything by admitting how she felt? And then she thought what if I never this moment when he looks up at me with such adoration and trust that I feel the same.

Lucas kept messing about when he said, 'look if you find it icky, the whole kissing thing, then I find it icky then we can't get icky'.

'Lucas'.

'Yes Hales'.

'Be of the quiet,' Haley said leaning in and kissing him, it was her new favourite thing to do. The happy feeling was permanently inserted when their lips touched. Luke couldn't say a word he was confidently reassured that she definitely was not icked out by the whole kissing thing.

**_to be continued..._**


	6. Guilt & Acknowledgement

This is for all the people who wanted me to update, jacqueline22393, LilAngel413, Queen2821Bee, protogurl08 andjennycraig10as well as everyone else who reviewed. Luv Y'all.

* * *

Brooke stood outside Karen's cafe; there was no way in hell that she would go in there. She had just had her heart crushed by the owner's offspring and therefore entering the premises was gonna be a big no no. She brushed her hair behind her ears and took a seat on a nearby bench. She was content to wait Here for Jake to finish his shift, she didn't even know why she'd taken up his offer. Maybe it was the loneliness the need for someone to be kind to her. Before she knew what was happening Nathan had found a seat next to her. 

She looked at him inquisitively, 'what you doing here?'

Nathan obviously wasn't in the best of moods, 'just felt like a walk'.

'To Karen's cafe?' Brooke asked.

'Maybe,' Nathan knew where this line of questioning was gonna go.

'You gonna ambush Luke and beat on him cause believe me it won't make you feel any better,' Brooke got all diplomatic.

'Well if I can't take my anger out that way how about you help me out, lets find a way to relieve the tension,' Nathan

Jokingly suggested.

As usual Brooke joined in, 'of course you go get the hotel room and ill go freshen up'.

Even through their banter a tone sorrow loomed above their heads as if their own private raining cloud resided.

'Sucks to be us right now don't it?' Nathan didn't need a response.

But he got one, 'it sure does, Nate, sure does'.

It broke his heart all over again to hear Brooke the life and soul of the party to be so defeated. She was so full of energy, life and was so confident but what had happened had obviously blown her to pieces. And so the two broken hearted teens sat watching the pedestrians and cars pass by outside of Karen's Cafe.

Peyton felt that she should have been more upset concerning the less than subtle beginning of a relationship between Lucas and Haley but all that was there was a sting of what could have been. It all faded away when she thought about what could be with Jake. Sure there were a few smiles and some hard core sparks but Peyton knew that in the past the guys she'd gone for had screwed her over thoroughly. She was going to be careful this time. What she needed to concentrate on now was being best friends and taking care of Brooke who obviously was so in love with Lucas. She could feel that anything she said to Brooke would come across fake. Peyton looked back on Brooke's quest for Lucas how she'd tried to push Peyton and Nathan back together and then next morning said how unfortunate it was that Peyton and Lucas hadn't slept together. Why did Brooke go for him if she could see how Peyton felt about him in the first place? She tried not to think about it too much that just led to badness. She pressed play on her guilty pleasure New Found Glory and tapped her pencil along to the music before her phone gave a shrill cry. She jumped slightly and pressed pause on her music player.

Peyton was pleasantly surprised to hear Jake but his topic worried her slightly, 'no I thought she was going to meet me here after work but she hasn't shown'.

Peyton felt a little pang of jealousy, which she quickly squashed with worry for her distraught best friend.

'Don't worry I'm gonna go look for her,' Peyton said ready to hang up and shoot off like supergirl.

'I'm coming with you,' Jake said and she could sense the worry in his own voice.

'Okay I'll be at the cafe in ten,' Peyton hung up quickly she wanted to find Brooke as soon as possible.

Peyton ran up to Karen's cafe door and knocked loudly, Jake came out immediately putting his finger over his lips, signalling to be quiet. Peyton peeked inside to see Karen, Haley and Lucas standing around Jenny. Lucas joined Peyton and Jake outside.

'I wanna help find her,' Luke said kind of asking for their permission.

Peyton knew that that wouldn't go down very well, 'I don't think so', she said apologetically.

Jake back Peyton up explaining unbiased the way she couldn't, 'after what happened Brooke probably doesn't want you to find her'.

Luke looked down at the ground, the guilt overriding him.

Peyton and Jake edged away and started off in search before Peyton turned back to Lucas to say, 'you and Haley I think make a good couple'. Peyton gave her blessing and a meek smile as the only consolation for him. Luke mirrored her smile and was thankful that he hadn't broken his ties with her. Jake put his arm around Peyton to prompt her for what they had to do. Jake smiled at Luke not feeling that it was appropriate to say anything else.

Luke watched them go off into the fading light of day, he knew that Brooke was wild and impulsive and all that kept running through his mind was the worse case scenario. She was off somewhere with the wrong kind of people in some kind of danger and he couldn't save her. Haley watched him stand on the stoop, she knew that they were together but this was all new to her, the jealousy wasn't, she knew that Luke felt guilty that was just part of his moral code as shaky as it had been at points he was a good guy. Hales couldn't help but feel the guilt herself so when Luke finally came in she made her way to the kitchen to clean up leaving Karen with Jenny. Luke saw Hales move off quickly and was about to follow her when Karen lightly touched his arm catching his attention.

She smiled up at her son, 'so you and Haley'.

He could feel a lecture coming on, 'yeah me and Haley'.

'You know its hard to jump into a relationship with someone whose been your best friend for so long, just hope you know what you're doing,' Karen tried her best not to sound patronising or criticising of the relationship but it came out that way.

'Look mom I love you but I love Haley too and even though this changes everything it changes it for the better and I wouldn't have it any other way,' he looked over the counter into the back kitchen where Hales stood wiping off the counter, 'and I wouldn't have it any other way'.

'Neither would I, just glad to hear you feel the same,' her voice though full of happiness for her son yet she could feel how she had not been brave enough to take the same chance in her life.

She let him go to her, adjusting baby Jenny's blanket. Luke made his way to Haley but could tell she was a little off. He might have had a clue from how she backed away or her complete lack of eye contact with him. The topic for this particular lack of communication or contact was obvious.

'Hales it is not your fault,' Luke tried.

Haley was having none of it, 'Yes it is Lucas Brooke was destroyed and now she's missing.

'She's not missing...'

'Luke she's not at home, not here where she said she was gonna be,' Haley's eyes began to tear.

He wasn't gonna have her feeling guilty; 'look she's upset because I dumped her that was separate from you and me being together'.

'Yeah so why did you dump her, because of me and we could have gone about it better, you that,' Haley said a tear cascading down her soft cheek.

He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, 'You didn't intentionally set out to hurt anyone did you?'

Haley shook her head.

'Then you are not culpable,' He said bringing her in close to his chest.

She rested her tired head upon his chest feeling his heartbeat her breathing got in sync with it. He buried his head in her hair the smell of coconut couldn't distract him from the truth that he was in fact the one who was responsible he had intentionally dumped her and as much as he didn't want to cause her pain he had. There was no way of knowing where she was, what was happening to her but he knew it was because of him.

Peyton and Jake started off by checking the usual Brooke spots she still wasn't at home, the mall, the park, the boardwalk, the beach. They even tried the river court and school but no luck. They had resorted to walking the streets hoping for some sign of her. They had hardly spoke in the search for Brooke and what eluded Jake and had plagued his mind from the moment they had left Luke was why Peyton was upset with him. He had at this point put it down to her concern over Brooke but after a while he could feel the freeze too much, he always knew that Peyton wasn't one to openly complain, mostly keeping her woes to herself. If she was angry at him there wasn't anyway she was gonna come straight out and tell him. He would have to guess and right now he wasn't coming up with anything.

'Why don't you try her cell again' he suggested.

Peyton gave a nod, no words, which bothered Jake more than he liked. Peyton put the phone to her ear and waited, it rang and rang and rang. If Brooke was ignoring all of Peyton's calls and there had been a total of fifty so far in the evening then something was definately wrong. Jake thought for a moment about the possibilities of where Brooke could be but his mind kept coming back to why Peyton was upset. She had turned away from him to make the call and every little indication of her avoidance just about crippled him he couldn't keep quiet.

'Peyton are you angry at me?' Jake said sounding slightly hurt.

Peyton wasn't ready for this and found it complete bad timing, 'what! no...look...she's not answering, we should get the police'.

Jake sucked up the masterly evasiveness of the beautiful blonde in front of him, 'have you tried any of the girls Theresa...Bevan?'

'Yeah they say they haven't seen her since school,' Peyton said looking at the ground, she turned around but turned back to him, 'why were you meeting Brooke?'

Jake was a little taken aback, he knew they'd been flirting and he couldn't deny that he wanted Peyton but jealousy wasn't really a thing he saw coming, 'You think me and Brooke, I was being nice to her, as a friend, she'd had a bad day'.

Peyton could feel how stupid she was being, 'look its not a problem you don't have to explain yourself to me, its none of my business and it was nice of you to do that, you're a good friend to Brooke'.

Jake could feel her taking it the wrong way, he walked closer to her and she looked up into his eyes, 'I kind of want to explain to you, so you don't get the wrong idea, see there's this other girl I sorta have a big thing for'.

As he said those words his smile peeking out at her Peyton couldn't help but smile in spite of her current crisis of missing Brooke, 'well that's really good to know'.

Jake could see her smiling like a fool in front of him, he couldn't find anything cuter except the smile of his baby girl Jenny. Feeling the time was right he brushed aside one of her curls and slightly felt her cheek. Peyton looked down blushing she was okay when Luke or Nathan had come onto her but with Jake it was definately different she felt more embarrassed because for her more was at stake.

'We should keep looking,' Peyton said quietly as the moment demanded delicacy.

'Okay,' Jake whispered back.

The innocence of the couple couldn't be further from what was happening across town in Nathan Scott's apartment. Brooke Davis pulled her red strap top back on as she sat on the edge of the bed. Nathan rolled over and assessed the actions he had moments ago been carrying out. He dragged his hands over his face and let out a heavy sigh. Brooke couldn't see his face but couldn't help but hear the sigh that signalled only bad things.

'What regretting it?' Brooke said anticipating another let down, another dis upon her person.

'no actually,' Nathan said removing the sheet and getting up making his way to his drawer, 'just wondering if its a one time thing or not'.

Brooke faced him as he pulled up his boxers, 'I guess so, it didn't suck'.

Nathan gave a small laugh as Brooke approached him her wicked smile in check, she pulled him to her kissing him hard her their lips wet and hot.

Nathan managed to get out, 'this is one fun way to get back at them'.

Brooke traced his lips with her fingers, 'I say we should be having a lot more fun'.

Nathan's smile widened, he pulled her shirt over her head, 'well you if say so'.

To Be Continued...


End file.
